Puppies are Hard to Handle
by HyperFanGirl57
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* After graduation, Joey decides to put his art skills to the test by getting a job at KaibaCorp. Will the job be "super special awesome" or a catastrophe? And what's his real motive? Beware of some OOC-ness! Now with lemons! *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

Don't own. If I did everyone would be swearing and XXXXXXXXX.

My beta is Kimmytrainer! She's awesome and great at it!

**-Joey's POV-**

Do you know what it's like to not have enough money to afford college? Or to arrive home and think your father is dead because of the amount of alcohol that he drank? What about being left with the drunk at age six when your mother took away your sister, who happened to be your best friend, after their divorce?

If you answered yes to any one of those questions, your life sucks. How about two of them? I sympathize with you. But if you answered yes to all three, then all I have to say is… why the hell are you imitating my life?

My name's Joey Wheeler. Right now, I'm standing on stage, receiving my diploma for high school. By some miracle, I was actually able to graduate. Or it could have been because I needed to raise my grades to actually have a chance at getting the job I wanted.

What do I want to do? I want to get a job as a computer graphics designer at KaibaCorp.

You may ask, "Why do you want to work for the man who calls you a dog?" or "Why do you want to work for the man that will most likely just throw away your résumé?" I actually do have an answer to both questions. I have a crush on the bastard. I also have help on the inside. Mokuba. Isn't it great when you're friends with your crush's little brother?

I have it all planned out. I'm not going to give Seto my résumé. I'm going to give it to Mokuba. I'm positive that I'll at least get a job as a secretary, but hopefully I'll be able to get the job I've been aiming for.

And just how did I decide that? Well, I took my talent for art and just added some technology. So far, with the school's library computers and the supplies in the art room, I've been able to mostly imitate the movement of Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and the Dark Magician. Yeah, I'm just that awesome.

Okay, back to graduation.

As I walk off of the stage, I look around to see if Mokuba is here to watch Seto get his diploma. He's not here. Neither is Seto. They must have left right after he got it. Well that just fucks up everything.

Now, I actually have to go to KaibaCorp to give someone my résumé, which I told the lady at the front desk would be in today. And since today is graduation, I already have plans to go straight to Yugi's place for a party. The party isn't supposed to end until one in the morning. I say again, well that just fucks up everything.

After everyone with surnames that start with 'Wi' through 'Z' got their diplomas we threw our caps into the air like we were told to do. Everyone was yelling and shouting how awesome it is to be done with high school.

I run over to Yugi and say, "I gotta go, Yug'. My résumé is due today. I'll come over later, 'Kay?"

He responds with, "Sure, Joey. I'll see you later!"

I run off towards KaibaCorp. I arrive soon and walk in the door. I go up to the front desk to tell the woman that I need to turn in my résumé, but before I say anything, I realize that I forgot it at home. Luckily, I have my USB in my pocket. It has my demonstration of my graphics experience just in case Kaiba needs an extra nudge to hire me. That'll have to do for now, I guess.

"Excuse me. My name is Joey Wheeler. Is Mokuba Kaiba here?" I ask.

"Yes, he is. Are you one of his friends?" I nod in conformation. "Would you like me to page him for you?"

"Nah. Could you just tell me where he is?"

"He should be in Mr. Kaiba's office. It's the only office on the top floor. Just talk to his secretary outside and she'll get Mokuba for you."

"Thanks," I say. I smile and head for the elevator. When I get in, I press the button for the 48th floor. After waiting what feels like forever, I exit the elevator. There's a desk almost immediately outside the elevator with Kaiba's secretary.

As I walk up to her she says, "You must be here for Mokuba. I'll page him." She then turns to the phone and uses the intercom to tell Mokuba that I'm here. Moments later he emerges from the CEO's office.

"Hi, Joey. What brings you here?" he asks.

I take my USB out of my pocket and hold it up as I say, "I wanted to show you something. Is there a computer I can use?"

"Sure, my laptop is in Seto's office. Come on in." He leads me into Seto's office.

Seto looks up and asks, "What's the Mutt doing here?"

"He wanted to show me something that's on his USB."

"Fine, but be quick. I have work to do and don't need any distractions."

"Sure thing, Bro!"

Mokuba starts up his computer and then hands it to me. I plug in my USB and find the file I'm looking for and run the program. I hand the laptop back to Mokuba so he can watch my designs dance across the screen. I see his face light up in amazement. "This is so cool, Joey. This might actually be better that what some of Seto's employees can do."

At that, Kaiba looks up. "What are you talking about, Mokuba? What did the Mutt do?"

Mokuba gets up off of the couch and places the laptop in front of his brother. For a moment I actually think that Kaiba's eyes widen. "This… This is actually rather good…" he says, cobalt eyes still intently focused on the computer screen. Then he turns to me and says, "Hey, Mutt. Do you want a job?"


	2. Chapter 2

I managed to finish this early so I thought I'd post it early. I'm gonna try to upload a new chapter every Sunday.  
>Sorry about the time skips. I've tried everything and I couldn't get the dotted line to transfer from Word to FanFiction<br>I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, they wouldn't make sense!  
>My beta is still Kimmytrainer!<p>

**-Joey's POV-**

"Are you serious?" I ask, mouth gaping. I mean, holy shit! I didn't even have to show him my résumé!

"Believe it or not, I am. This is some of the best work I've seen in a while, and I don't say that casually. Everything looks so much more life-like than what we have now."

"Well that works out perfectly," I say. Both Kaiba brothers look at me for further explanation. "I came here in hopes that you would hire me."

Mokuba starts laughing. "Is that why you wanted to show you designs to me? Because you didn't think Seto would even think of looking at it?"

I scratch the back of my head nervously. "Hehe. Yeah."

"Well it's a good think you did that, because I probably wouldn't have time to look at it," Seto says. "So I'm going to assume that you'll take the job."

"Yeah."

"Just so you know, you'll be in a training session for a week. The board of directors don't like to hire people for the important jobs without making sure their competent."

I nod, but still don't quite understand why. Then a crucial question pops into my head, "Is it a paid training session? Not that I care about the money that much. I'm saving up so I can move out of my old man's place."

"You do get paid, but only a fraction of what you'll be getting if you're hired. You'll start on Monday," he says. I reply with a thanks and head for the door. Before I am completely out of Kaiba's office, he stops me and says, "Oh, and try to dress smarter than a t-shirt and jeans." And with that, I walk out the door.

After I walk the twenty-some blocks to the Kame Game Shop. I knock on the back door that leads up to Yugi's apartment. A few minutes later, Yami opens the door.

"'Sup, Yami."

"Hey, Joey. Yugi was starting to worry you weren't going to show," he says.

I look at my watch, and believe it or not, two and a half hours have passed since the graduation ceremony ended. "Wow. I didn't realize it was this late."

So I head upstairs to find Yugi. What I don't expect to find is Yugi's Gramps doing the disco to Ludacris's "How Low" while singing something completely different. "Take it, take it to the floor. Show her, show her how you roll. Drop it, drop it, drop it low."

Yugi walks over to him and says, "Grandpa, what are you singing?"

"I heard it from the box with the moving pictures."

Yugi does a face-palm. "That's called a TV."

I laugh and call out to Yugi. His eyes light up when he spots me. "Joey! You took so long and I started to worry that something happened to you."

"Sorry, Yug'. I kinda lost track of time on the way over here. So who's here besides me?"

"Well, Bakura's in the kitchen using Ryou as a human shield against the toaster and Marik and Malik are in a closet because I wouldn't let them use my room."

"What about Tristan and Duke? Are they here?"

"They left early."

"Sheesh. Is sex the only thing everyone thinks about?"

"Yes," Bakura says from behind me. "And I'm sure that Yami and Marik would agree with me that it's a yami's favorite pastime."

We all laugh and for the remainder of the party we talk about what we're planning to be doing in the future and have a scary movie marathon which results in Ryou and Yugi hiding their faces in their yamis' chests.

**[Time Skip]**

I wake up at around nine in the morning. Everyone fell asleep in the living room while watching "Saw II", so I had some aches in my shoulders and back courtesy of the hardwood floor.

Yugi's already awake and quietly cleaning up so I whisper, "Hey, Yug'. I gotta go. My dad's gonna be pissed that I was out all night."

"Okay. See you soon, Joey," Yugi whispers back.

I quietly put my shoes back on, grab my jacket, and head out the door. It's somewhat chilly so I put my jacket on and then proceed to walk home (not that I would call it that).

After about thirteen minutes I arrive home. I grab the spare key from the top of the doorframe and unlock it. I go inside to find my dad passed out on the floor with a beer bottle still in his hand. I shake my head in disapproval and walk down the small hallway to my room.

I grab my sketchbook and some pencils and flop down onto the mattress where I plan to spend an hour or two before I have to start making lunch for my dad.

My drawings are mostly of Duel Monsters, but every once in a while I draw my friends or Kaiba. This time, I'm going to draw Kaiba. That small look of amazement and shock that he had when he saw my work was one of those rare moments that he shows emotion. I love drawing him after seeing him show emotion because emotions make it easier for me to make my drawings more lifelike.

I end up drawing Seto with a surprised expression as he sees his Blue-Eyes appear in front of him. There's smoke everywhere and two of the dragons seem to tower over Seto while the third is roaring at the sky. In my opinion, it's probably the best drawing of Seto I've made so far.

I look at the clock and see that it's 11:09 and time for me to cook lunch. I lock my sketchbook the top drawer of my dresser before I head to the kitchen. As I walk through the living room, I see my dad sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Is 'at you, boy?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's me," I reply.

"Where you been at?"

"I fell asleep at Yugi's."

"I thought I tol' you dat I dun' want you hangin' out wit no gay kid!"

"I already told you dad. Yugi's not gay," I say. It's a complete lie, of course, but I wasn't about to tell him the truth. He always believed that by hanging out with Yugi I would catch his 'gayness'. But I guess that it's too late for that 'cuz I've known I was gay for about a year now. And having a homophobic dad, you can probably understand why I haven't told him that yet.

"Yeah, yeah. Jus' make me a grilled cheese san'wich and fuck off."

I obey begrudgingly and make him his lunch.

**[Time Skip]**

I wake up at 6:45 to the annoying buzzing sound my alarm clock makes. I rush to turn it off so my dad won't freak out on me for waking him up. I'm in and out of the shower within minutes. I brush my teeth and try to make my hair look somewhat more presentable before returning to my room. I put on a pair of black pants (the only pants I own that aren't jeans or my uniform pants) and red, button-up shirt. I quickly eat a bowl of cereal and grab my USB before heading to KaibaCorp.

The walk really isn't that long, so I end up at the front door at about 7:50. I enter the building and walk up to the front desk. There's a new woman there.

"Can I help you?" the woman, Sheska, asks.

"Yes. My name is Joey Wheeler. I'm starting my training today," I tell her.

"Ms. Hawkeye will be your mentor, Mr. Wheeler. She should be here in about five minutes. You can have a seat somewhere in the meantime."

So for a few minutes I sit in one of the comfy chairs that are nearby. A woman with blonde hair walks up to the front desk and talks to Sheska for a while before she walks up to me. I stand and shake the hand she extends.

"Hi. I'm Riza Hawkeye," she says.

"Joey Wheeler," I reply.

"Okay, Mr. Wheeler. You'll be working with me for this week, and if Mr. Kaiba says you get the job, you'll be working in my department. First things first," she starts to walk toward a hallway so I follow. "Mr. Kaiba asked me to take you to get a company ID so you can get access to most of the building. On each floor there's a secretary that acts as security. If you show your ID to them they let you in without any fuss."

We go into a room fairly close to the front and she takes my picture. Ms. Hawkeye walks over to the computer and types a few things on it before she prints and hands me the card.

"This one's only temporary, so you'll have to get a new one if you get the job."

I look at the ID. My picture isn't too bad and it says trainee under my name. "Thanks. So what's next Ms. Hawkeye?" I ask.

"Call me Riza. Well, I can show you around after lunch, so let's just head to my office."

We go back into the lobby and use the elevator to get to floor seven. When the doors open we exit and flash our IDs to the secretary/security girl head towards her office to begin my week as a trainee.

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Insanity at it's finest!**

Don't own!

Kimmytrainer helped me come up with some of the ideas. Check out some of her stories! She's awesome!

**-Joey's POV-**

The week flew by relatively fast. Riza was very helpful with showing me the differences between the program I have been using and the program that KaibaCorp uses. Luckily, I am a very quick learner if I understand what I'm learning.

My plan to get close to Seto still hasn't worked, but that's because Ms. Hawkeye has been watching me like a hawk. She was surprised to see my technique for creating the CGIs (computer generated images). I like to start by drawing them so I know what the finished product is supposed to look like, and I'm the only one who does that. I've been well accepted in KaibaCorp, but sadly, that isn't my goal.

It's Monday now and I was just about to finish my newest project I was told to work on, when:

"Hey, Joey! Wanna play hide-and-seek?"

I turn to see Téa, of all people, running towards me. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I work here now! So do you wanna play hide-and-seek?"

"Where would we hide?"

"EVERYWHERE!" she yells. Most of my co-workers turn and stare at her like she's an idiot.

"I kinda have to work right now. I'm in the middle of a major project."

"If you don't, I'll scream."

"Fine. I'll count to ten–"

"One hundred!"

"I'll count to one hundred. Go hide."

Téa runs away to hide in a different part of the building.

**-Seto's POV-**

I am on my way to see how Joey's first project is going. I hear singing coming from behind the potted plant a few feet in front of me, but I figure it's just my imagination. I mean who would sing behind a plant?

I keep walking, but as I pass the plant, I trip and fall flat on my face. As I start getting up to see who or what tripped me, I see Téa sitting behind the plant.

I tripped over her leg.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yell at her.

"I'm playing hide-and-seek with Joey!"

I pull her up by her jacket and drag her towards Joey's office. When I finally reach his desk I say, "Why the fuck are you playing hide-and-seek in the office when you're supposed to be working?"

"I wasn't actually playing. I just told Téa that I would count to one hundred while she hid so she would leave me alone. I actually just finished the new movements for Flame Swordsman and Dark Magician Girl. I made the movements slightly less choppy and more fluid and life-like."

I reach over to his computer and click the mouse a few times before hitting the preview button. I watch the Flame Swordsman slice his swords and block in perfection and the Dark Magician Girl twirl and cast spells with great grace and power. "This is amazing," I say. "The team has been working on this for a few weeks and you finish it in less than a day. I knew you were great at this, but I don't think I could have found anyone better."

He blushes slightly at what I said before replying, "You sound kinda cheesy, Kaiba."

"I like cheddar!" Téa screams.

"You're fired," I say.

"Huh?"

"You clearly aren't smart enough to work here. You like to dance right?"

"Yeah! Dancing is fun!"

"I can set you up with a ticket to New York so you can get a job table-dancing."

"Yay!" She runs away screaming.

Joey looks at me with questioning eyes. "Why are you being nice?"

"I'm not. I just don't want to be in the same country as her."

**[Time Skip]**

**-Joey's POV-**

Today's assignment is to make any flame attacks look more realistic, and after yesterday's strangeness, I'm looking forward to a normal day of work.

Sadly, it was not meant to be. Okay, when did I start talking like _that_?

Just as I start to put together the first half of the flame's animation, Malik walks in carrying swords.

You heard me, swords.

"What are you doing here, Malik?"

"I replaced Téa. Wanna have a sword fight? I'll blind-fold myself since you've never fought before."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Here's your sword!" He takes off his shirt and ties it around his head to cover his eyes. He grabs his sword and asks me to move him somewhere where he won't trip.

I move him into the center of the office and back away.

"Ready, Joey?" he yells.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure," I say, not really paying attention. I start working on the second half of my project.

A few seconds later I hear a scream and a crash of what sounds like an expensive laptop. I decide that Malik has had enough fun so I pick up the phone. "Hey, Kaiba? I think you might wanna get down here. Malik's destroying everything."

"…_I'll be right there."_

He hangs up and another scream sounds. I stand up and rush to grab the sword out of Malik's hands. As soon as it's out of his reach he just starts swinging his arms around trying to find it. He knocks over another laptop so I tackle him on the ground so he'll stop breaking stuff.

Kaiba has arrived and walks over. He rips Malik's shirt off of his eyes so he can get the full force of Kaiba's glare. "You're fired." He throws Malik's shirt into his face and walks away.

I get off of Malik and walk over to Seto. "I finished the fire. Would you like to see it while you're here?"

His eyes widen in shock. "You mean you already finished it? Even with all of this going on?"

"Well, yeah. It wasn't that hard."

"I'll take a look at it then."

I lead him over to my laptop and click the preview button. It goes through the entire sequence before stopping.

"Wow. Fire was one of the hardest things for the team to make–"

"You're sounding cheesy again, Kaiba."

"Fine. Let's just say that if you keep this up you might get promoted."

I wait for him to start walking away before doing a happy dance. The only problem with that is that he turns around after a few steps and sees me. I awkwardly stop myself and knock a stapler of the desk.

So much for trying to be cool.

**[Time Skip]**

**-Still Joey's POV-**

The next day was also far from un-eventful. I was just starting my second assignment of the day when, wouldn't you know it, Tristan comes bursting through the door. The only difference between Tristan's entrance and Téa or Malik's entrance was that instead of yelling something ridiculous, he yelled, "'Sup Joey!"

"Hey," I reply. "What are you… Never mind. Let me guess, you took over Malik's job?"

"Yep. Been 'beta testing' all morning. I finally got a break and heard you worked on this floor, so I came to say hi." He pulled up a chair and sat down.

"So _that's_ what Kaiba hired Téa and Malik for. I was wondering what type of job they qualified for. So what have you been testing?"

"Not much. I've been checking out your new designs and comparing them to the old ones. You're getting really good, man."

"Thanks," I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Well it's true. I actually wanted to get some inside information on Kaiba's new ideas. Duke doesn't want his company left in the dust, ya know."

I stand up and pull him up by the collar. "So you're trying to sabotage Kaiba to give Duke the lead?"

"I never said 'sabotage.' And so what? I thought you hated the guy!"

I let go of his collar and walk over to my phone while I say, "Key word being _'hated'_. I'm calling Kaiba and letting him handle this."

Just as Kaiba answers the phone, Tristan pulls me away from my desk and punches me in the jaw. I stagger back into the small path between cubicles.

"I thought you were my friend?" he yells.

"I am! But work and friends are supposed to be two different parts of my life," I reply. "I'm just doing my job to report any spies."

By now, all of my co-workers in the room have formed a circle around us while chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Tristan started punching me as fast and hard as he could. He managed to land the first few, but I was able to block most of the rest.

After what seems like ten minutes of fighting and yelling, Kaiba shows up. I realize that he must have heard everything from the phone. "Taylor, you're fired."

And just like that, Tristan stops fighting and walks away. All of my co-workers leave too. I go up to Kaiba to apologize for fighting, but before I can he holds up his hand to stop me.

"I heard it all through the phone. You won't be fired. In fact, if you can finish your other assignment by the end of the day, I think you'll qualify for a promotion."

"Awesome!" I yell. "Thanks Kaiba! You won't regret it!"

"Sure, Mutt. But you only have 45 minutes until the end of the day."

"Fuck." I quickly get back to work as he leaves. I steal a glance at his retreating form while thinking to myself, _'Why did I have to fall for a bastard like him?'_

**Review for more stupidity!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all of your support! This chapter is somewhat slow towards the end. Sorry about that. Enjoy! =) Lolz. I sound like my Physics teacher.

Kimmytrainer is still my beta!

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did it wouldn't be a kid's show!

**-Joey's POV-**

Today is Thursday. I walk into the KaibaCorp building and head to the elevator, but before I can press the button, Sheska waves me over.

"Hey, Sheska. What's up?"

"Hi, Joey. Mr. Kaiba wanted to see you in his office."

"'Kay. Do you know what he wants?"

"No idea. He doesn't ask people to go there often. He usually goes to their offices instead."

"Well thanks for letting me know. See ya later."

I head back over to the elevator and press the up arrow. I wait the usual minute and a half (because, you know, KC has 48 floors) for it to arrive before getting in and hitting the button for the top floor.

Once the doors open, his secretary tells me to go in. I walk into Seto's office and close the door behind me. "You wanted to see me?"

He swivels his chair around to face me. "Yes. You have done such a good job in the past three days dealing with all of the distractions and still getting your work done that I'm promoting you. You'll be moved out of the cubical you're in now and into the office next to Ms. Hawkeye."

I just stare at him, in shock. It's only been _ten days_, seven of which were training, and I'm already being promoted? Wasn't it my fault that those people got fired? Well, maybe not, but the problems were directly related to me. Anyway, I must look funny, 'cause Kaiba chuckles at me.

Yes, you heard right. Kaiba _chuckled._ And obviously, that makes me look even funnier.

Now, if this were a cartoon, I might be a puddle on the floor because of shock and embarrassment, and Kaiba might be on the floor, too, but he'd be laughing his ass off. Too bad this isn't one. I'd love to see that.

With that image in my head, I finally manage to compose myself (don't ask 'cause I don't know), and answer clearly, "Thanks, Kaiba. Really, thanks a ton."

"You're welcome," he says. "You're free to go now." I turn to leave, and hear, "Oh, Wheeler?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep up the good work."

I smile. "Aye, aye captain!"

Kaiba just raises an eyebrow.

"What?" I say. "If you can laugh, I can say something weird."

"Whatever, I need to get back to my work." Kaiba turns his head to face his computer again, and I start to head for the door. I am stopped, however, when Kaiba's secretary comes in with a frantic expression.

"Mr. Kaiba, someone named Frank called and said that Duke Devlin wishes to challenge KaibaCorp to a popularity contest!"

"And why would he want to do that?" Seto asks with his usual monotonous voice.

"He just created a new Dungeon Dice Monsters game system. It's become very popular and it's only the second day on the market."

"That could lower our sales since we haven't created anything new lately."

Just then, the best idea pops into my head. "You could make Duel Monsters into a computer game! People could duel with players from other countries! That would be so much fun!"

Seto looks like he's in deep thought for a minute before saying, "You might be on to something, Mutt."

"Thanks!" Then I realize what he said. "Hey! I'm not a dog!"

"Don't talk back to your master or you won't be working on your own idea."

"You mean I get to work on a computer game?"

"Yes." Kaiba rolls his eyes. "You're one of the most competent people to work on it. I never thought I'd be saying that to you. Now go find Hawkeye and tell her you're moving to a new office. I have to call Devlin and agree to his popularity contest."

I leave Seto's office with a big smile on my face. I feel like skipping and singing!

But I won't.

That would be awkward.

When I get to my soon-to-not-be floor, I go to Riza's office. I startle her when I knock on the already-open door. She practically fell off of her chair because I woke her up.

"Sleepin' on the job, huh?" In the few short days I had worked here we had become great friends.

"W-well…"

"Don't worry; I won't tell. I just came by to say that I got a promotion and I'm movin' to the office next to yours."

"Really? That's great! I'll help you move your stuff."

**[Time Skip]**

We just finished moving all of my stuff into my new office. Apparently the reason that the graphics department was slipping was that the department head had retired a month back.

"Mr. Kaiba was just trying to pick the best choice for the job. I guess that was why you were promoted so quickly," Riza tells me while jumping on the couch (not actually jumping on the couch, more like jumping to land sitting). We hadn't moved much, since I didn't have much at my old desk, but she said that she stayed late last night. I wasn't sure why she stayed, but she could've been using that as a cover story. I have my share of secrets, so I know when not to ask.

"Man, this place is _dull_. I wonder if Kaiba'd let me paint it," I say jokingly, but to my surprise, Riza says, in a serious voice, that he might let me.

"He's not as strict as you might think," she tells me. "He knows your talent for art, so I don't think he'll be against it."

I think about it for a minute. "I'm gonna ask him later. I gotta finish settin' up my desk. You can take a nap on the couch if ya want." Riza lies down while I grab my multiple colored pencils and pens and toss them into an open top drawer. It's no use organizing them because next time I use them I'll just mess them up anyway. I throw the stack of drawings into the bottom-right drawer and then neatly put the stack of files and instructions (the only thing that _needs_ to be organized) into the bottom-left drawer. Finally, I pull my laptop out of its case and plug it in.

I sit down and get ready to work when I realize I haven't been given anything to work on.

'_Well,'_ I think, _'I could always draw what I want to paint on the walls. I'm sure Kaiba'll want to make sure I'm not painting anything bad.'_

I pull out my favorite pencil and sketchbook. I sit there for a moment or two, trying to decide what to draw. _'Maybe I could draw all of my friends (and Seto) with their favorite duel monsters. Nah, that's been done in way too many fanfics already. Hmm… What to draw…I know! I could paint my office to look like a Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Then it can rival Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Jet! Wait… I'll just splatter-paint it. Maybe Mokuba will wanna help.'_

Since I've decided to splatter-paint my office, I decide to draw random pictures until Riza wakes up.

**[Time Skip]**

It's five o' clock and time to head home. Riza left about two hours ago. I could've left, but I'd rather not see my dad yet. I go out into the hallway and hit the button for the elevator. Surprisingly, it dings almost instantly. The doors open to reveal both Kaiba's standing there. I go in and stand next to him. "Hey Kaiba. Hey Mokie," I say.

Seto just grunts as a reply. Mokuba gives me a hug while telling me that he should visit more.

"So… I was thinkin' 'bout what I could do to make my office livelier. I don't think just paintings will do it."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"I was wonderin' if I could paint my office. Not anything risqué or anti-you, just some fun stuff. Mokuba can help if he wants."

"Can I Seto? That would be _so_ cool! Joey would have the only colorful office in the building!" Mokuba pleads.

"Urgh. Fine," Seto says and mumbles something along the lines of, "Damn puppy-dog eyes."

"So the big, bad, CEO _does_ have a weakness," I smirk.

"What? Have you ever had to try saying no to that face?"

"Well, no, but how hard can it be?"

"Apparently very hard," Mokie says. "Watch this." He turns to Seto. "Can Joey come over for dinner? _Please?"_

"…Whatever..." Kaiba mumbles.

"See?" Mokuba says with a triumphant grin.

"Wow. You're good. I can't come over though. I have to–"

"_Please?" _Mokuba begs.

"Ok. I guess I can."

"See Wheeler; it's harder than it looks," Kaiba says.

"I bet you could take over the world like that, Mokie," I say.

"Nah. I think it only works with older brothers." The door opens to the lobby. "Race you to the limo, Joey!"

"Wait up, Mokuba!" I take off, running after him, having the first bit of non-insane fun in weeks.

Mokuba reaches the limo only a second before I do.

"Yay! I won!" he shouts.

Seto catches up to us in a matter of seconds. "Just get in the car and no more running in the office."

"Sorry, big brother."

Seto gets into the limo, Mokuba shortly after. I just stand there like an idiot.

"Hey, Mutt. Are you coming or not?"

"I'm not a dog!" I shout, but I get in anyway. Dinner is going to be fun. That is, if Kaiba doesn't call me a dog any more.

I kind of like the fact that he calls me a name that he never uses on anyone else, though. It gives me hope.

**Review please! I might update earlier if I get more feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kimmytrainer is the best beta in the world!

Once again, I don't own! I hate doing the disclaimer. It's like Takahashi-sensei and FanFiction are taunting me!

This chapter is definitely more "romantic" than the last few. So if you thought there wasn't going to be any Puppyshipping, you thought wrong. It's actually going too fast for my liking, but I got bored and decided to scrap most of what I planned.

Also, Joey's accent is really inconsistent; I sometimes forget to type 'ya' instead of 'you'.

**-Mokuba's POV-**

The ride home was silent for a few minutes. I guess big brother and Joey are still on somewhat bad terms. Then I get an idea of what to say to break the silence.

"Hey, Joey. What do you like to eat?" I ask.

"Pretty much anything. I don't like chunky tomatoes though," he says.

"That's really weird. Seto hates chunky tomatoes, too. Right, Seto?"

"Yeah," Seto said, staring straight ahead.

"Weird," Joey said.

"Yeah..." It's harder than I thought to keep a conversation going between these two.

"Hey, Joey, wanna play a game?" I asked.

"What game?"

"How about truth or dare?"

"Hmm… Okay, I'll play. But only if Kaiba plays, too." Joey grinned.

Seto looked up when he heard his name. I looked at him with the puppy dog eyes again. "Will you play, big brother? For me? Please?"

He looked like he was having an inner conflict. Then he sighed. "Fine. But I'm not going first."

Looks like I won that one.

"Yay! Okay, Joey can go first!"

"Um… Okay. Kaiba, truth or dare?"

"Since you're the one asking, I'll take truth."

"Who do you like?"

"Mokuba."

The second I hear the words come from his mouth I look at him with fear. Joey just looks at him funny.

Then it seems Seto realizes what he sounded like. "NOT LIKE THAT!"

I feel relieved. "Don't say stuff like that. It freaked me out," I tell him.

"Sorry, Moki. Maybe I don't like anyone. Ever thought of that?"

"No. Everyone likes someone, big bro."

"I'm still not telling."

"Aw, come on, big bro. That's not how you play the game." He tried to glare at me to make me shut up so I puppy-dog-eyed him right back.

"Fine. It's just some guy I know, but I'm not telling you who."

We just stare at him for a second.

"Seto, you're gay?" I yell.

**-Joey's POV-**

'_Points for me! I might actually have a chance now!'_

Seto's face turns slightly pink. "Is there a problem with that?" He doesn't wait for a response. "Joey, who do you like?"

'_You.'_ "Bruce Willis," I answer. "Ya never said what kind of like ya meant. And ya never asked truth or dare."

"We're here," the driver says through the intercom.

I look outside and my jaw drops. "Holy shit! This is your house?"

"Yep!" Mokie says as we get out of the limo.

"It's huge! It's amazing you don't get lost in it."

"Actually, big bro got lost last week. He was sleepwalking. We found him at three later that day."

I start cracking up. "So that's why he wasn't in school last Thursday! Hahaha!"

"Stop laughing or you'll regret it." Seto's voice came out cold and hard; you could tell he'd had enough.

"Sorry, boss," I say with a mock salute.

A cocky smirk appears on his face. Probably because I called him boss.

To my surprise, Seto pulls out a key and unlocks the door. I don't say anything though.

"So what do you want for dinner, Mokie?" Seto asks.

"How about hamburgers? We haven't used the grill in a while."

"Sounds good. Is that ok with you, Mutt?"

"Yeah. I love burgers." I ignore the dog comment, choosing to take the higher road.

"I'm going to change first. I don't want to get grease on my suit," says the older Kaiba. Then he turns to me, "Do you want to borrow a t-shirt?"

"Sure."

I follow him upstairs and down a long hallway. We stop at the sixth door on the left and just before we go in he says, "You tell anyone what's in my room and I'll kill you."

I nod my head and cross my heart like a seven-year-old.

Seto opens the door and walks in. As I take a step, I look around his room. There isn't anything embarrassing so far. And that's when I see it:

A pile of stuffed animals in the corner.

"Is that what you meant?" I ask, pointing towards the pile. I already know the answer, though.

"Yes," he admits, "Mokuba got me most of them. My last secretary got me about three before she retired."

"Cool," I say. "So what about the rest?"

"Some were gifts and… truthfully, I bought a few myself. It sort of became a hobby that helped keep me sane with the build-up of stress from working at KaibaCorp. Mokuba collects them, too. You should see his room; I can hardly see the floor." He starts laughing.

'_He should laugh more. It's nice,'_ I find myself thinking.

Then, after composing himself, he opens a drawer and pulls out two t-shirts, one black and one white, and a pair of jeans. He tosses me the white t-shirt, keeping the black one for himself.

"It's the only one ever made. I was going to give that to you for your birthday," he says as he pulls on his jeans. "I had to work late that night and missed the party. I couldn't find a good time to give it to you after that. Sorry it took so long, but happy birthday."

I look at the shirt for the first time. It's white with an awesome picture of a Red-Eyes. The eyes are the most fearsome, blazing red I've ever seen and edges of the picture fade out so it blends in with the white.

I look up at Seto (who had just finished taking his shirt off) and glomp him. Yes, that's right, Seto Kaiba just got glomped. And it just so happened to knock him to the floor. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it!" I shout while still hugging him.

"Ok, down, Mutt."

"Oops, sorry. Just got kinda excited," I say, pulling back.

But I stop halfway, my eyes caught in his icy, blue gaze. I don't think. I begin to lean back in. Surprisingly, he leans in too. After what seems like years, our lips finally meet.

**-Seto's POV-**

It's like a shock of lightning. It just seems so right. His arms are around my neck, mine are around his waist. After a minute of just lip locking I feel his tongue. I can tell he's impatient, like he's wanted this for years, so I open my mouth. This starts our fight for dominance. Our tongues twirled for a few minutes before my bedroom door opened.

"Hey, Seto, when are we… Whoa. Sorry to interrupt." Mokuba leaves as fast as he came in. The fact that my younger brother caught me making out with Joey doesn't faze me at all. He's a quick adjuster; he'll get over it.

Joey, on the other hand, hurriedly gets off me apologizing and blushing profusely. I can tell that he's thinks I didn't like it. Well, I'll just have to prove him wrong.

I walk over to where he's standing, back facing me, and yank one of his arms so he spins around. He trips slightly, but I catch him. I pull him close and say, "Don't run from me. I wasn't finished." I dip my head in for a kiss.

It started chaste but progressed quickly. Before either one of us knew it, I had him pinned on my bed. As we restart our previous battle for dominance, I let my hand slide up his shirt. And that's when everything goes to hell.

I don't mean that we start ripping each other's clothes off. I mean that Joey's stomach growls.

He blushes and turns his head away. I start laughing. "Come on," I say, "let's go make dinner." I grab his hand and pull him up. Once he's on his feet I pull on my shirt. It matches Joey's, in a way, because it's black with a picture of a Blue-Eyes.

He looks at my shirt, then to his and smiles. When I start to leave, he just stands there, giggling. I roll my eyes and grab his hand again. His goofy smile just gets bigger.

"I take it you've liked me for a while, then?" I ask as we walk to the kitchen.

"Yeah. Since last year, but I couldn't do anything about it 'cause I needed to get my grades up."

"Well now you don't need to worry about grades, you just need to help me with that Duel Monsters game you thought of."

We arrive in the kitchen to find Mokuba getting food out of the fridge.

"I'm hungry," he says. "You two were making out for way too long. Can we make the burgers now?"

"Yes. What veggie do you want?"

Mokie grumbles but says zucchini.

I turn to Joey and ask, "Can you cut the zucchini while I fire up the grill?"

"You mean you cook your own food? Not to be rude or anything…"

"Yeah. Not many people would think we cook for ourselves. We have a guy who comes in if I'm stuck at the office when Mokie needs dinner."

"Oh. Well, let's get cooking!"

Mokuba runs outside with the meat and buns. I stay behind for a second to talk to Joey.

"You want to stay the night? We don't have to do anything, I just thought that because it's getting so late…" I say nervously.

Joey looks at the clock on the microwave. "Sure." He blushes and looks away from me before saying, "We can do some stuff. Just… Not all the way."

"Good, because truthfully I've wanted you since just before your birthday. That's when I got you the shirt and found out that I'm gay."

Joey pulls me in for a kiss. It's quick, but apparently not quick enough.

"Sheesh. Could you two stop making out and help me cook dinner?"

**Please review! I have over 900 hits to this story but only 13 reviews. Something is really wrong there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Don't own.

_Zombieland_ © Columbia Pictures

_Call of Duty: Black Ops_ © Activision

All hail Kimmytrainer and her awesomeness.

**-Joey's POV-**

Dinner was great. The food was delicious and it was one of the best times I've ever had, especially since Seto and I didn't have to pretend to hate each other. We talked about everything, from music to emoticons. Seto even explained why I didn't see any maids. He told me, "Mo' and I don't like relying on others for everything. We have a housekeeper, Ms. Oshiro, to help if we don't have time or need help doing something. We also have a cleaning crew that comes once a week, but that's it."

I was amazed at how easy it is to talk to Seto. It's as if we've been friends forever.

After dinner we toss our paper plates in the trash. Mokuba pulls us into the living room to watch _Zombieland_ (luckily Seto doesn't care if Mo' hears "the F word" as long as he doesn't repeat it). It's fairly late when we start watching, so I'm glad that it's not a real horror movie. Don't get me wrong; I _love_ a good horror movie, it's just when I watch them at night and the lights are off in the room I get a little freaked out by shadows.

**[Time Skip]**

After the movie is over, Seto picks up Mokuba, who fell asleep about a half hour ago, and carries him upstairs. I follow close behind because the shadows are starting to creep me out. We reach Mokie's room and I watch as Seto tucks him in and kisses him goodnight.

I can't help but wonder how Seto can go from ice-cold to caring in a matter of minutes.

Seto shuts the door and points to the room next to his. "You can sleep in there," he says. "I don't want our relationship to progress too quickly, so it might be better if you slept in another room."

I can see it in his face that he's worried that he won't be able to control himself. "Good idea. Well, g'night," I tell him before going into my temporary room. The bed is covered in my favorite color–emerald green–and has a pair of what I assume to be Seto's Pjs on it. I quickly get undressed, put on the pajamas–which are made from extremely comfortable silk–and jump in bed.

**[Time Skip]**

I look at the clock, only to find that it reads the same numbers as the last time I looked. 1:22am. I had expected sleep to claim me as soon as my head hit the pillow, but my imagination had other ideas. Stupid _Zombieland_. Now I keep freaking out every time a there's a random noise or a shadow that dances across the wall, most of which is caused by the windstorm outside.

After another two minutes of the nerve-wracking sounds, I've had enough. I throw the covers to the side and hop out of bed. I hurry out of my room and into Seto's, then tiptoe up to his sleeping form and poke him. Nothing. I grab his shoulder and gently shake him. Still nothing. I didn't think he would be a heavy sleeper. What I assume to be a tree branch whacks the mansion, causing me to jump, trip over my own feet, and land right on top of Seto.

"Oof!" he says, obviously awake now.

"Hee hee," I laugh nervously. "Sorry, Seto."

"Huh? Mutt? Why are you in my room?"

"Well… I, um…"

Seto smirks. "Aww, was my Puppy scared?" he says in a 'cutesy' voice.

"Of course not! I just…got a little cold." He just cocked his eyebrows and I glared at him. We keep staring at each other for about a minute before I give up. "Fine, I might've been a _little_ scared."

He laughs and then pulls back the covers. "Get in, Pup." I slide under the covers and cuddle up to him. He laughs again.

"Shut up, I was cold," I mumble.

"Sure, Pup. Sure."

I'm too tired to think of a comeback, but instead I say, "You have a nice laugh," just before drifting off to sleep.

**[Time Skip…Again]**

**-Seto's POV-**

"Ouch!" I wake up, startled because I just got hit in the face. I look to my side to see Joey rolling over. He must've punched me.

"Hnn…Seto…I need…" he mumbles. I immediately think he's having one of _those_ dreams, but then he continues with, "…an omelet…" I couldn't help but laugh (I seem to be doing that a lot lately); he even dreams of food. Then again, he dreams about me, too.

I watch him sleep talk incoherently for a moment before he starts to wake up. "Morning, sleeping beauty," I say.

"Huh? Wha… Oh… Mornin' Seto," he mumbles as he sits up. Somehow, I don't think he's awake yet. "Did ya find the magic omelets? Those damn fairies won't shut up about it." Yeah, definitely not awake yet.

'_Well maybe this will wake him up.'_ I kiss him, he moans, and when I'm satisfied that he couldn't possibly be half asleep anymore I break the kiss.

He giggles. "Mmm. You taste like apple pie. I'm awake now by the way."

"So did the fairies finally leave you alone?" I say teasingly.

"Yeah, they did… Wait, was I talkin' in my sleep?" he asks with a blush.

I start laughing and then tell him, "Don't worry about it. It was funny. Anyway, my alarm didn't go off this morning, the wind must've knocked the power out. We should get up."

"What about work?"

"I don't feel like going in today. I was going to spend most of the day talking to you about the new game."

"Okay, but I didn't bring my laptop; I left it at KaibaCorp."

"I don't think you'll need it, but if you do you can use my desktop. For now, let's get some food."

**[Time Skip]**

I can't believe how much Joey can eat. As soon as he sat down he started shoveling any food he could reach into his mouth. He had three plates of food, most of which was waffles and fruit. I started cracking up when he grabbed an omelet. I'm just glad that Ms. Oshiro already had the food laid out.

After we cleaned up, we started walking to Mokuba's game room because I heard noise coming from it. I opened the door and see Mokie playing _Call of Duty: Black Ops_.

"Why aren't you in school?" I ask him.

"Don't have it, it's teacher day." He says while still playing the game.

"Hey, can I play too?" Joey asks.

"Sure!" Mokuba says excitedly.

"We need to work on your project, Pup," I remind him.

"But playing another game might help his imagination!" Mokuba obviously wants him to play. "Besides, Joey's good at this game."

"His imagination doesn't need any more help."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" Joey asks. I'm not sure how to answer that, so I ignore him. "Please, Seto?" he tries with puppy-dog eyes.

I sigh, and then say, "Fine, but only for a half hour. Then we need to work."

I walk out of the room and head upstairs while hearing cheers coming from behind me.

**-Joey's POV-**

"Yeah!" we yell in victory. Mokuba tosses me a controller and proceeds to set up multiplayer. We choose Team Deathmatch and begin shooting.

After our half hour killing spree, we end the game. Mokuba won by two kills. Seto comes in for me, wearing the same t-shirt and jeans from yesterday, which were wrinkled from being on his floor all night.

I smile and say, "Wow, I didn't realize you're such a slob."

He shrugs, "I'm usually not, but I didn't feel like picking clothes." He offers me a hand. I take it and get pulled to my feet. "You might want to take a shower. Not that you stink, but…um…"

Mo' starts laughing like crazy. I join him and after we calm down a bit I say, "I get it. Let's go, I still don't know my way around here."

Seto leads me upstairs and into his room. "You can use my shower. The other bathrooms don't have any shampoo. I already put your clothes in there."

"Thanks, Seto." I walk into the bathroom, turn the shower on, and strip out of the pjs. I jump into the stream of water and grab the bottle of shampoo. It smells like cocoa. I pour a good amount into my hand, lather it into my hair, and rinse it out. Then I do the same thing with conditioner and turn the shower off.

I look around for a towel and realize that there are none… Except for a washcloth.

Not cool.

I open the door, careful to keep my naked body hidden behind it. Seto is sitting on his bed with his laptop.

"Um… Hey, Seto… There's no towel in here," I say from the door.

"I'll go get one," he says as he gets up and then exits the room and is back in a few seconds. "Here." He hands me the towel from a few feet away.

As I reach for it, being that klutz that I am, I trip over my own feet and go flying out of the bathroom. I think that fate has something against me.

"Oof!" I land right on top of Seto.

"Eep!" I grab the towel from the floor, but before I stand up Seto wraps his arms around my waist.

"Mmm, Puppy. You're so hot right now." He pulls me in for a soul-searing kiss filled with lust. His hands move lower, towards my ass. I moan in response. "How far…can we take this?" Seto asks, breathing heavily.

It's then that I realize what's going on. I 'eep' again and scramble to get off of him. I run back into the bathroom and close the door, leaving just enough room to stick my arm out. "Sorry, Seto. Ya know I'd love to. I'm just not ready yet," I poke my head out of the door, "Can I have the towel now?"

"Sure." He gets up and walks over to me, but when I reach for the towel he grabs my wrist and pulls. I crash into his chest, not able to feel his slight boner on my thigh. "But we're going to do _something_ soon. I don't know how long I can keep holding out." He backs away and returns to his work, and that's when I realize that he wrapped the towel around me.

I go into the bathroom for the third time and start drying off. Once that's done, I get into my jeans and t-shirt that Seto left on the counter for me and then throw the towel in the laundry basket.

I smile as I reenter Seto's bedroom and jump on his bed, startling him in the process. "So," I say, "What do we need to work on?"

**Review please! If I get enough requests, I'll**** make this an M-rated fic. My favorite citrus fruit is lemon ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

This is what's called a fanfiction, meaning it's fiction written by fans. Therefore I can't possibly own Yu-Gi-Oh, no matter how much I want to.

As always, Kimmytrainer is my beta.

I'm thinking that I should change one of the genres to drama. Hopefully this will be the only chapter like this.

And to those of you who want a lemon, there should be one in chapter nine (if I get enough courage to write it)!

**-Joey's POV-**

After discussing the game for an hour and forty-five minutes, we finally agree on it having three different parts: story mode, multiplayer, and strategy builder.

In story mode the player will be challenged by npcs of varying levels while the goal of it is to defeat the champion, otherwise known as Yugi. Multiplayer…well, isn't it the same in every game? Players from around the world can duel each other.

Strategy builder is a bit different–it's basically a bunch of puzzles with four difficulties (easy, medium, hard, and extreme) that players can solve. I had told Seto about the method that Yugi's grandpa used to train me. He set up cards in certain ways and told me that I had as much time as I needed to figure out how to win, but I had to do it in one turn.

Now, I am on my way to Kame Game Shop. Seto had asked me to stop by and talk to Yugi and his grandpa about the game.

As I open the door, the bell rings, signaling that a customer has come in. Yugi appears a second later saying, "Welcome. How can I help yo–Joey!" He runs at full speed and glomps me. "I feel like I haven't seen you in years!"

I laugh. "I missed ya too, Yug', but it's been less than a week."

"I know, but it's not normal for me to not see you every day. So anyway, what's up? Why aren't you at work? You didn't get fired, did you?"

"No," I reassure Yugi, "I didn't get fired. Actually, I came to talk to you and Gramps about a game we're making."

His eyes light up. "You're making a new game? What is it? Can I pre-order it now?"

"Sheesh, Yug'. You love games as much as the yamis' love sex," I tease, causing him to blush slightly. "So can I ask you the questions?"

"Fire away!"

"Ok, we want the game to be just like the Battle City tournament, minus the Marik part…I think," I tell him.

"What does that have to do with me?" he asks.

"We want to put you in the game as the champion. I need you to sign a contract saying we can use you're name in the game."

"You mean I get to be a character in a game? OMG!" he squeals.

"Just sign this." He quickly grabs the paper from my hand and signs his name with a pen he seemingly pulls out of thin air. "Ok, now that that's done, can I talk to Gramps?"

"Sure, he's watching TV upstairs."

I say thanks and head up. I open the door to the small apartment and find Grandpa sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Gramps," I say.

"Joey! It's nice to see you." He most likely notices the look of anticipation on my face because he asks, "Do you need something?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm working on a new game and I was wondering if ya could come down to KaibaCorp on Monday to show the team some of your puzzles." I see confusion on his face. "Ya know, the ones you taught me with.

"I'd be glad to. What time should I be there?"

"I didn't ask, but I'd say around one. That's when lunch ends."

"Alright, I'll be there at one."

Yugi comes up a few seconds later. "Hey, Joey, I forgot to tell you. We're having another party next weekend. You can bring a date."

"Cool. I'll be there. And hopefully my date will agree." _'I hope Seto can go. He needs to get out more.'_

I stay at Yugi's for fifteen minutes and then say my goodbyes. I jog to my house to save time, but that doesn't stop my dad from being furious at me the moment I walk through the door.

"Where da hell have ya been?" yells my drunkard of a father. His slurring isn't as bad today.

"I slept over at a friend's house." I walk past him, towards my room, trying not to look threatened by his glare.

He gets up and grabs my shirt, effectively pulling me back. "Ya ungrateful lil' bastard. I worked my ass off payin' for dis house an' ya dun give a rats ass." He punches me in the stomach a few times before I drop to my knees in pain. I spit up some blood just before I pass out from a blow to the head.

**[Time Skip]**

_Black._

_That's all I can see at the moment…until a small speck of white appears. I quickly get to my feet and begin running. As I get closer the light begins to take form of a man. No…not just a man…Seto. I embrace him, but it seems like he's disappearing. "Joey… Joey, you need to run…Run," he tells me._

I open my eyes to the living room floor. It takes me a few seconds to regain my memory of what happened, but when I do remember, I want to scream from the pain that comes with it.

I bite my tongue to keep from making any noise. I slowly sit up, wincing all the way, and see my dad (if I can even consider him that) snoring on the couch.

I rise to my feet and steady myself before taking Dream Seto's advice: I run.

I run for six blocks and then resort to a walk due to the pain coursing through my body. I continue on my way to the Kaiba mansion, which takes about fifty minutes.

I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. I can hardly support my weight and am on the edge of unconsciousness, so I lower myself to the steps to sit while I wait. A minute later, Seto opens the door, clad in only pajama pants.

"Seto," I say, albeit a whisper.

He looks down. "Joey!" he yells. I just give him a smile and then everything fades to black again.

**[Time Skip]**

As I regain consciousness, I can still feel my cuts and bruises, but the pain isn't as bad. I can also feel that I am no longer on the cement, but on something soft. I open my eyes, and although the light gives me a headache, I look around to find myself in Seto's room. I see Seto asleep in a chair to my left. "Seto, wake up," I say. He doesn't wake. I nudge his hand and try again. "Seto."

"Huh? What?" he mumbles sleepily, then realizes what's happening. "Joey! You're awake!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you this jumpy. And you called me Joey." I smile and he blushes slightly.

"How do you feel?" he says.

"Much better. I'm not in as much pain now."

"That's probably because of the pain killers. I had my doctor come over and treat you."

Looking down I can see my hands and most of my arms wrapped in bandages. "Thanks," I say, and then mutter, "Wow. He really did a number on me this time."

"Who? And what do you mean _this_ time?" Seto asks with anger in his voice.

"Uh…" _'Can I tell him? Will he get mad?'_

"Joey, please tell me."

"It's…my dad," I confess.

He doesn't say anything; he just comes over, sits behind me on the bed and then envelopes me in a hug. After a few moments he asks, "How long?"

"What?"

"How long has he been hurting you?"

"Since I was six, when my mom left. He started drinking and became violent."

"Why haven't you done anything about it?"

"I plan to move out as soon as I make enough money."

"How long do you think that'll take you?" he asks; the ninth question for him to ask, for those who have been counting.

"Another month and a half probably," I calculate. (Yes, I can do that in my head.)

"He could do a lot worse in that time."

"Yeah. I'll deal…somehow," I say, not sounding too sure of myself.

Seto seems like he's in deep thought for a moment. He gets up and starts pacing, mumbling to himself about something. Then he comes back over, sits down again, and says, "I know this is a bit sudden, but how about you move in with me?"

**Review please! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I swear I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And even if you (Takahashi-sensei or Viz) did sue me the only thing you'd get is a very shiny penny! I also don't own Guitar Hero or the song B.Y.O.B.

Kimmytrainer is my beta…no matter how annoying she may be…

I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! School just ended and my mom has been working me overtime with chores. And if that isn't enough, I had to help my 41-year-old brother shop for new clothes.

Beware of more humor overloads!

**-Joey's POV-**

"WHAT?" I yell in surprise. "We haven't been dating long enough for you to ask that!"

"What I _meant_ was that you could move in to get away from your dad," Seto explains while rolling his eyes.

"Oh… Hehehe… Oops," I say. A slight blush appears on my face from the embarrassment of misinterpreting his offer.

"So? How about it?" he asks again. "I don't like the idea of you continuing to live with him when you could be here."

"I don't know. Can I think it over for a while?"

"Considering that Dr. Reed doesn't want you walking for a few days, yes, you can think it over."

"Why can't I walk?"

"He wants to make sure that your knee isn't broken; he couldn't tell because of the swelling."

"Ok…" I say, then rather randomly add, "Guess what!"

"What?"

"I like chickens!" Seto laughs, making me realize what I had said. "What the fuck?"

"That would be your pain meds kicking in. They might make you a bit loopy for a while. So are you hungry?" he asks.

"I don't think so." My stomach growls at this. "Ok, I guess I am."

"What would you like?"

"My stomach would like and order of two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with a mug of hot cocoa, please," I say with a goofy smile on my face.

Seto laughs again, causing my grin to widen. To my surprise, he plays along, "Ok, you're order will be ready in a couple of minutes." He turns and leaves the room, leaving me to my drugged-up thoughts: _'Seto's laugh is nice,'_ and _'I wonder if he has a pony. I bet it's purple.'_

A few minutes later he comes back in with a tray of food. He sets it on my lap and I immediately begin to shove half of the first sandwich into my mouth. I finish the half in less than five seconds and reach down for a second, only to find the plate gone. I look at Seto and notice the disgusted look on his face…and the plate in his hands. "Why–"

He cuts me off, "If you keep eating like that you'll get fat."

I just smile and grab the plate back. "Oh shut up, Seto. You'd still love me even if I weighed 300 pounds," I joke.

"You may be right, but please eat a little slower," he says.

"Ok."

**[TIME SKIP]**

**-Seto's POV-**

I look at the clock. 7:35 pm. I've been working for two and a half hours in the room next to mine. That way I'm within hearing range of Joey and can work without his constant babbling.

I finish typing the section of my next press release, save, and power-down my laptop. I get up from the chair and walk out of the room.

_THUMP_

Running into my room I find Joey sprawled out on the floor near the bed.

"I thought I told you to call me if you needed help," I tell him as I help him back onto the bed.

"I know, but it's just… It's kind of embarrassing that I can't even go to the bathroom by myself," he says with a humiliated look on his face. I pick him up bridal style and carry him into the bathroom. "And carrying me around like that doesn't help my self-esteem, you know."

I give him a small laugh and set him down on his good leg. "Call me when you're done and I'll help you back to the bed." I exit the room and close the door to give him some privacy.

A few moments later I hear him call me so I go back in to get him. "Do you want to go downstairs and play some videogames? You must be really bored up here," I ask as I carry him out of the bathroom.

"That would be awesome! Do you have Guitar Hero?"

"Yes, we have any game you can name. Do you want me to play with you?"

Joey's eyes light up. "You would play Guitar Hero with me? Don't you need to work?"

I shrug. "It's the weekend. Mokuba and I have a deal that I can only do three hours of work each day that I have off."

He laughs, "Well it's good to know that you're not a complete workaholic, and speaking of Mokuba, where is he?"

"He left for Yugi's this morning."

"Does that have anything to do with me?"

"Yes and no. With what we went through with that bastard Gozaburo, seeing you like that brought back bad memories… I'll tell you about that at a later date. On a lighter note, which instrument do you want to play?" I set him down on the couch and go to put the game in.

"Drums!" he shouts excitedly.

"Cool, I'll play guitar." I grab the guitar and drum set and bring them over to the couch.

Joey zooms through the selections of songs and stops on "B.Y.O.B." by System of a Down. "Do you wanna play this?"

"Sure. It's one of the hardest guitar parts, but I love playing it."

"Yeah, it is. Yug' can only play it on easy. What difficulty do you play on?"

"Expert," I tell him.

Joey's jaw drops. "Are you serious?"

"Mokuba made me play it with him when he first got it, so I picked it up pretty quickly," I reply. He just shrugs an 'ok' and hits start.

We immediately direct our gazes at the flat screen and the guitar part begins. I can see Joey watching in amazement out of the corner of my eye. Then the drums start and he bangs away on the fake set.

_Why do they always send the poor?_

_Barbarisms by Barbara with pointed heels_

_Victorious victories kneel for brand new spanking deals_

_Marching forward hypocritic and hypnotic computers_

_You depend on our protection_

_Yet you feed us lies from the tablecloth_

_Lalalalalalalalala Ooooooooo_

_Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time_

_Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine_

_Kneeling roses disappearing into Moses' dry mouth_

_Breaking into Fort Knox stealing our inventions_

_Hangars sitting, dripped in oil, crying, "FREEDOM!"_

_Handed to obsoletion_

_Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth_

_Lalalalalalalalala Ooooooooo_

_Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time_

_Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine_

_Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time_

_Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine_

_Blast off! It's party time!_

_And we don't live in a fascist nation!_

_Blast off! It's party time!_

_And where the fuck are you?_

_Where the fuck are you?_

_Where the fuck are you?_

_Why don't presidents fight the war?_

_Why do they always send the poor?_

_Why don't presidents fight the war?_

_Why do they always send the poor?_

_Why do they always send the poor?_

_Why do they always send the poor?_

_Why do they always send the poor?_

_Kneeling roses disappearing into Moses' dry mouth_

_Breaking into Fort Knox stealing our inventions_

_Hangars sitting, dripped in oil, crying, "FREEDOM!"_

_Handed to obsoletion_

_Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth_

_Lalalalalalalalala Ooooooooo_

_Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time_

_Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine_

_Everybody's going to the party, have a real good time_

_Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sun-_

_Where the fuck are you?_

_Where the fuck are you?_

_Why don't presidents fight the war?_

_Why do they always send the poor?_

_Why don't presidents fight the war?_

_Why do they always send the poor?_

_Why do they always send the poor?_

_Why do they always send the poor?_

_Why. Do. They always send the poor?_

_Why. Do. They always send the poor?_

_Why. Do. They always send the poor?_

_They always send the poor_

_They always send the poor_

The song ends and I turn to look at Joey, who's sweating a bit because, well, playing drums does that.

"That was fun," he says.

"Yeah," I agree, and then ask, "You want to play some more?"

"Sure!"

**I might not update as frequently for the next six weeks because my beta is at camp. I had to do most of this chapter without her feedback and it was very frustrating. I'll still try to update on Sundays though, so you don't have to check every day.**

**Review please. Constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be used to make s'mores.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own the Joey plushie that I made. I got bored one day…

Kimmytrainer hasn't seen this chapter yet, so if the story doesn't flow well or has any grammar mistakes I'm sorry!

I know it's not Sunday, but I'm uploading anyway because:

IT'S FINALLY HERE! THE LEMON! EEK! I'm sorry if it sucks…it's my first ever lemon. Oh, and to Kakamashi7, I'm working on another chapter/story (I'm not sure which) that I think you'll like more than this *hint, hint* but it might not get posted any time soon.

**-Normal POV-**

Seto and Joey spent the rest of the day playing video games. They ate dinner, too. Now they're lying side-by-side in Seto's bed, watching the end credits from a movie scroll across the screen.

"Thanks for spending almost the whole day with me, Seto. I would've been really bored without you," Joey tells him.

"I know, I make everyone's day more fun," Seto says with a sly smirk on his face. Joey playfully punches him in the chest. "What? You didn't have fun?"

"No, I had the dullest day ever," Joey replies sarcastically.

Seto slides over Joey, "Well I know something fun we can do." He leans in and captures his lips in an intense kiss. He pulls back, leaving Joey breathless. "Well, how about it?" Joey blushes, but gives a shy nod.

They lock lips again. Seto slides his tongue across Joey's lower lip, silently asking for entrance. Joey obliges by opening his mouth, which Seto immediately plunges his tongue into, exploring every inch of the moist cavern. Joey moans in response to the somewhat sudden intrusion and begins to challenge Seto to an all-out tongue war.

As their battle rages on, Joey's arms snake their way around Seto's neck, inadvertently encouraging the brunet to take things to the next level. One of Seto's hands weaves its way into the blond's hair to make their already heated kiss even more intense, whilst the other gracefully dives under his shirt, eliciting a gasp from said blond. The hand continues to travel up, ghosting over one of Joey's nipples causing another gasp to be heard followed by pleasure-induced squirming…all of which Seto was enjoying very much.

"Nnn… Seto…"

Seto could feel his cock twitch at the provoking moans coming from his blond lover. He quickly breaks the kiss, sits back, and whips his shirt off at a nearly inhuman speed.

Joey just stares at him, breathing heavily, with half lidded eyes, and spit partially dripping down his face from the passionate kiss. His eyes widen as Seto drops down suddenly and attacks his chest with his mouth. "Aah!" Joey squirms more under this new sensation of Seto's tongue twirling around his nipples. "Stop. Haa! Teasing me."

"Fine. One last thing," Seto says, out of breath, before attaching his mouth to the blond's neck, sucking on it. He gives a quick nip at the reddening flesh and licks at it in apology when Joey gasps.

Seto leans back up with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Are you done?" Joey asks in a slightly amused voice. Seto didn't bother to answer; he just began pulling Joey's pants and boxers off.

Joey visibly shivers at the sudden coldness that hit his hot skin and blushes at being exposed in front of Seto while trying to cover himself up.

"Why are you being so shy? We had gym together. I've seen you naked before," Seto questions.

"It-It's not the same. You weren't gonna fuck me then," Joey explains, not looking at Seto.

Seto gently grabs Joey's chin and turns his head to face him. He leans in and places a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips before whispering seductively in his ear, "What makes you so sure that I didn't want to fuck you then? Every time I saw you I had to force myself to look away before I took you then and there."

"Really?"

Seto just nodded in conformation.

This time it was Joey's turn to pull the other into a kiss. "Well take me then."

Seto stands up and walks into the adjoining bathroom, leaving a very confused blond. He returns to the bedroom and, seeing Joey's expression, holds up a small tube. As he approaches the bed he tosses the tube onto the bed, careful not to hit Joey, and proceeds to fumble with the button of his jeans, succeeding after the second try.

Joey eyes widen as Seto drops his pants. Accent coming back at full force, "How in da hell is _dat_ s'pposed ta fit in me?" he questions. It wasn't that "Little Seto" was abnormally large, just that he was more…well-endowed than most.

"That would be what that is for," he said gesturing towards the tube lying on the bed. The blond, remaining slightly skeptical, could see that Seto knows what he's talking about. He decided to nod and lay down, allowing Seto to climb back on top of him. "I'm not going to lie, it's going to hurt. I'll try to make it as good for you as possible, but if you want to stop just say it."

Joey smiled at how caring Seto was being. Wrapping his arms around Seto's neck again and pulling down slightly, he gives him a chaste kiss, and then whispers, "Shut up and fuck me already."

Seto smashes his lips onto Joey's own while blindly searching for the lube. His hand finds it and, still kissing Joey, squeezes some onto his fingers. Reaching down, he rubs Joey's entrance, trying to relax him. When he succeeds, he pushes his first finger in.

"Nngh." Joey wiggles his hips, trying to get used to the intrusion. It doesn't hurt, just feels really weird. Seto thrusts his finger in and out a few times. When Joey stops moving, Seto decides it's ok to add a second finger. Joey's face scrunches up in pain, and Seto places multiple apologetic kisses on his cheek while continuing to thrust his fingers, changing the angle slightly every time until…

"NYA~! Right there! Set-_OH!_" Joey cried out in pleasure.

Seto, taking this opportunity, slides one last finger into Joey and continues to prod the bundle of nerves making his lover call out. Joey feels the sting of the third finger, but the amount of pleasure he is currently experiencing canceled it out. Faintly noticing that Seto was no longer kissing his face, Joey curiously opened his eyes…just in time to see Seto engulf his cock with his mouth.

"HAA!" Joey screams not knowing weather to buck his hips forward or back. The pleasure quickly becoming too much for him to handle… And then it all stops…

Seto stopped everything, which made Joey whine at the loss. Grabbing the lube again, he squirts some into his hand and smears it on his erection. Seto lines up with Joey's entrance, but doesn't push in. He looks at Joey, who nods and wraps his legs around the brunet's waist. He thrusts in quickly, trying to make the pain the least drawn out as possible. Joey cries out, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Seto tries to comfort him by kissing the saltwater away.

"J-Just give me a minute… Don't move…" Seto patiently waits as Joey adjusts to the size of his cock. A minute and a half later the pain is a dull throbbing, so Joey experimentally moves his hips, giving Seto the signal to move.

Seto make the first few thrusts gentle, until Joey commands, "H-Harder!" Seto picks up his pace, gradually increasing in speed. Grabbing onto the blond's erection, he starts pumping it in time with his thrusts. Joey's wanton cries of ecstasy erasing any though that he was hurting his lover. "Mmm…Seto. More." Shifting slightly, he rams into Joey's prostate. "OH YES~!"

"Nngh, _Puppy_." Seto thrusts harder, making Joey see stars every time.

Unable to last much longer, Joey warns, "I-I'm gonna- _SETO!_" Joey comes on both of their chests, his walls tightening on Seto.

"_JOEY!_" Seto yells while riding out his orgasm. Four thrusts later, he collapses on top of Joey, trying to catch his breath. Seto rolls off of Joey and lies next to him. They lay there, staring at the ceiling.

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

Joey rolls so he's facing Seto and snuggles into his side, mumbling, "That was amazing," before falling asleep.

Also getting somewhat drowsy, Seto wraps an arm around his Puppy and joins him in a dreamless sleep.

**O_O  
><strong>**Holy fuck. I can't believe I wrote that. *Faints.*  
><strong>**Please review and tell me how I did.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hyper: Hey, back with chapter ten! Yeah! Double digits! I've decided to have our two favorite guys join me and help out. Seto, the disclaimer please!

Seto: Fuck off and do your own damn disclaimer. I'm busy. *Walks into other room with Joey*

Hyper: Fine, I'll do it myself! I don't own YGO. Kimmytrainer is my beta. You all should have that memorized by now though.

Joey (from other room): _SETO!_

Hyper: Well, it sounds like they're still having fun… I hope you enjoy this chapter (not fully beta'd yet)!

**-Joey's POV-**

I wake up to a ray of sunlight on my face. I start to roll over, but something's holding me. I finally decide to open my eyes and the first thing I see is Seto's face. Remembering what happened last night, I blush and smile at the same time. I snuggle back into his chest, attempting to get some more sleep, but I guess I moved around too much because he starts to wake up.

"Morning, Dragon," I say.

He blinks a few times and then looks at me. "Morning." He sits up, making the sheets pool around his waist. I take one look at his chest and blush furiously. Seto looks at me again, and noticing my blush asks, "Is something wrong?"

"I, um… My…_cum_…is all over you," I say, embarrassed as hell.

Seto looks down and chuckles. Then he pulls the sheets that are covering me down to my waist. "Looks like I'm not the only one you came on. Let's get cleaned up. Dr. Reed is supposed to check how your knee is at around twelve." He starts to get up, not caring that he isn't wearing anything.

"What time is it now?"

"It's 9:45. You want to shower together?"

I nod and start to sit up when pain zaps through my lower back. I fall back onto the mattress, not wanting to move at all.

"Are you alright Puppy?" Seto asks with worry etched in his voice.

"I think last night was a little too much fun. My ass is killing me." I smile at Seto, reassuring him that I don't regret having sex with him. Even in the short time that I've gotten close to him, I can tell how insecure he is when it comes to the people he cares about. I try sitting up again, this time slower than before and succeed. "Um, Seto, I don't think I can hop to the bathroom like this."

Seto just smiles, picks me up, and starts carrying me to the bathroom. He sets me down on the counter and turns the shower on. After letting it warm up a bit, he picks me back up and walks into the shower, which is luckily big enough for two people. He sets me down a second time, this time on my good leg.

Seto reaches for the shampoo and squeezes some onto his hand. He starts to lather it into my hair, which feel so damn good.

"Mmm, Dragon, if I wasn't still sore from last night I'd be begging you to fuck me here. I hear shower sex is great."

"Really? I've heard that office sex isn't that bad either." I look at him awestruck. "By the way, did you just call me Dragon?"

I blush slightly…dammit; I've been doing that a lot lately. "Well, you call me Puppy, so I wanted something to call you, and I thought that Dragon fit."

"Oh, really? Why is that?"

"Well, you're powerful, you don't take crap from anyone, and…" I trail off, embarrassed by the third reason.

"And what?" he asks, moving on to conditioner.

Seto can tell that I'm embarrassed. I clear my throat nervously. "Well, you have a d-dragon sized…" I trail off again, face going bright red.

"Really now?" I nod shyly. "Well thank you for the compliment." He gives me a kiss.

"So… About that office sex."

**[TIME SKIP]**

**-Seto's POV-**

I never thought that Joey could be such a sex deviant considering he just lost his virginity, but hey, I'm not complaining. Although, I think Yami might have "mind crushed" his brain into a pile of horny goo.

He not only wants to try shower and office sex, but _in__front__of__a__mirror_. We were eating breakfast when he told me that. I nearly spit out my coffee. I can't wait until he can walk again so we can try out all of those ideas (and a few more of my own).

Now he can't walk because of his knee _and_ because I fucked him so hard. I told him I was sorry, but he made me eat my words by saying it was completely worth it.

Dr. Reed arrived ten minutes ago to check how Joey's knee is healing. I was told to wait outside during the exam because I was "being annoying" according to both Joey and Dr. Reed.

Currently I am standing in the hallway right outside the door. I pull out my cell phone and decide to call Mokuba.

"_Hi Big Brother! How's Joey?"_

"He's better. It turns out that most of the blood was from a single cut. It wasn't too bad and didn't need stitches. Sorry I didn't call you earlier about that. Dr. Reed is checking on his knee right now. I think it's safe for you to come home now. If you want we can come pick you up. I'm sure Joey would like to see Yugi. Oh, I have to go. Dr. Reed wants to talk to me."

"_Ok, I'll tell them. See you and Joey later! Bye!"_

I end the call and turn to the doctor. "Is he alright?"

"His knee is fine. He's still having trouble walking, but I'm sure you know why."

My face heats up slightly. "How did you find out?"

"I had an assumption and you just confirmed it. Anyway, as soon as that pain subsides he'll be good as new. He's a fast healer. Well, I'm off; I have more patients to see. Oh, and don't worry; nothing will reach the media." I nod and he leaves.

I enter my bedroom. Joey is sitting on the bed against the headboard, bending and unbending his leg to work out some of the kinks. "Hi Seto. I'm allowed to walk now, so you don't need to carry me around anymore."

"I know. Do you want to come with me to pick up Mokuba?"

"Sure! Can I hang out with Yugi for a while?"

"That's why I asked. Let's go."

**[TIME SKIP]**

**-Joey's POV-**

Ten minutes later and we're at the Kame Game Shop. I hop out of the limo as soon as it comes to a stop and rush for the door. Just as I get through the door, I get pulled back. I turn my head around to look at Seto, who's holding onto the back of my shirt. "What?" I ask.

"You need to calm down before you break something," he says.

"But… Oh, fine," I say in defeat. He lets go of my shirt and I walk over to the door behind the counter with Seto following. "Hey, Yug'! We're here!" I shout up the stairs.

"Come on up!" he replies. We go up the stairs and into the living room to find Mokuba and Yugi playing a racing game.

"Who's winning?" I hear Seto ask.

Yugi puts the game on pause and turns to look at us. I notice that his eyebrows shift slightly in surprise. "I am. Here," he tosses his controller to Seto, "you can finish this round; I have to talk to Joey."

He gets up and pulls me to his room. Once the door is shut he jumps on me and gives me a bear hug. "I'm so happy for you! How long?"

We go over and sit on his bed. I decide to play innocent with, "What do you mean?"

He frowns slightly, "You know what I mean; how long have you been with Kaiba?"

"Today's…day four, I think," I say, now slightly embarrassed that we had sex so soon. "How could you tell?"

"Both of you have 'I just had sex' written across your faces, not to mention the hicky. I'm surprised you two did it after only three days."

"Hypocrite. You and Yami were at each other's necks the moment he got his own body."

"That's different!" Yugi shouts, getting defensive. "We were in love for a really long time!"

"It's not any different! I've liked Seto for a year and he's liked me for six months!" I look at Yugi and see tears brimming in his eyes. I pull him in for a hug, "I'm sorry for saying that, Yug'. It is different and you had every right to judge."

"No I didn't. If you and Kaiba have liked each other for so long, then there isn't any reason for you two not to do it. I'm sorry." He hugged me back apologetically.

"Ok, let's just forget this fight ever happened."

Yugi smiles and nods in agreement. Then he goes back to being the perv that Yami turned him into. "So… Give me all of the deets. Who topped?"

**[TIME SKIP]**

After half an hour of Yugi embarrassing me to no end, we went back into the living room. Seto took over Yugi's racecar and was about to pass Mokuba's when a sharp turn came and Seto crashed into a billboard, cursing. Mokuba made the turn and crossed the finish line.

"Yay! I won!" Mokuba shouts. He spins around doing a victory dance and sees Yugi and I in the doorway. "Joey! You're all better!"

"Yeah, I feel great, too." I turn to look at Seto and say, "I forgot to tell you earlier: Yugi's having a party/game night tonight and told me I could bring a date. It starts in an hour. Do you want to stay for it? Mo' can stay too, of course."

"That might not be such a good idea. Your friends might scar him for life."

I laugh, knowing exactly what he means; Malik and Marik have no shame. "Marik is sick so he can't come and Malik won't leave his side. Duke's had to go on a business trip and took Tristan with him. Serenity's coming over though. Mokuba can hang with her out in another room so we don't have to worry about polluting their minds."

"Ok."

**[TIME SKIP]**

**-Seto's POV-**

Everyone's here now. Mokuba and Serenity are in the living room watching cartoons while the six of us are in Yugi's bedroom. Apparently it was Bakura's turn to pick a game, so he chose strip poker.

"Well, since no one can find cards, let's play strip Trivial Pursuit," he says. "If you get a question wrong you lose clothes, and since it's my turn, no one can say no. So HA!"

Joey sighs and gets up. He locks the door and says, "I really don't need my little sister walking in on this." He returns to the circle and sits down in between Yugi and me. Yugi is sitting next to Yami, who's sitting next to Ryou. Bakura is on my other side setting up the board game.

"I call purple!" Yugi yells.

"I'm green!" Joey says. "And Seto's blue!"

"When in the hell did you start calling him Seto?" Bakura shouts rather rudely.

"Since about four days ago." Joey looks at me, silently asking if he can tell them about us. I nod when he uses his puppy-dog-eyes. "Seto's my boyfriend!"

Bakura, Ryou, and Yami collectively gasp. Ryou and Yami both say how great it is. Bakura, on the other hand, gets an evil glint in his eye and asks, "So have you fucked yet?" which got him a slap in the head from Ryou. "Whatever. I'll be orange. You can be pink, Ryou."

"I guess that leaves yellow for me," Yami says.

Bakura rolls the die and gets a four. He moves to a yellow square. (AN: Yellow is history.)

Yugi picks up a card and reads the question, "What South American country was the first to establish an Emancipation Day? Brazil, Chile, Trinidad and Tobago, or Uruguay?"

"Hmm… I don't know. Uruguay?"

"Nope. Trinidad and Tobago."

"Fuck," Bakura says as he removes one of his socks.

**[TIME SKIP]**

An hour later I end the game by collecting the last piece. It only took so long because there are six of us and I kept rolling the wrong number.

Bakura lost all of his clothes two turns ago. Yami was just in his boxers. Ryou and Yugi both had their boxers and undershirts. Joey was just in his over-size shirt because he couldn't find his boxers this morning and went commando. I was the one with the most clothes on; I still had my shirt, pants, and boxers on.

After everyone finished re-dressing we ordered pizza, which took a while to arrive. I finish my slice and look at my watch. "Joey, I think we should go. We need to be at work early and I need to email a few people tonight."

"Sure, just let me finish this slice," he says with his mouth full. He practically shoves the rest down his throat with how fast he's eating. "Ok. Um… Do you think Ren could spend the night? Since she lives with mom she gets to visit me for three days every two weeks."

I tell him it's fine and he runs off to find his sister and Mokuba. When he comes back with them we say goodbye and go downstairs to the waiting limo.

**Hyper: That was the longest chapter so far! *Gets hit in the head* Hey!**

**Joey: Why the fuck would I yell at Yugi? I even made him cry!**

**Seto: *In a daze* …In front of a mirror…**

**Hyper: Get your head outta the gutter. Or keep it there; it helps when I need material for lemons.**

**Seto: Shut up.**

**Hyper: Make me *Sticks tongue out* Now ask for reviews or I won't make that mirror scene.**

**Seto: REVIEW SO I CAN FUCK MY PUPPY!**


End file.
